


five times someone underestimates Connor (and the one time they don't)

by lemon_loaf (triseuss)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Badass Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Little Shit, Gen, Parent Hank Anderson, Protective Connor, everyone loves connor because he's a lovable bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triseuss/pseuds/lemon_loaf
Summary: The RK800 was specifically designed to be able to integrate with humans. This meant that he should't be perceived as intimidating outside of interrogations and this leads to no one thinking of Connor as the war machine he was created to be.He prefers it this way.





	five times someone underestimates Connor (and the one time they don't)

Jeffery Fowler started his morning with three cups of coffee, a mountain of unfinished paperwork and three unheard voicemails from the district attorney.

By noon he had kicked Gavin Reed and his new partner out of his office twice, had three yelling matched with the DA’s office and taken four aspirin for a budding headache.

4pm rolled around and he was getting ready to call it a day when reports of a hostage situation downtown had him putting the entire station on high alert and calling for all hands on deck.

An hour later he saw to it that almost ever officer in Detroit had the building on lockdown while the SWAT unit figured out how to deescalate the situation with minimum causalities. From the talks, it seemed like this was a lose/lose situation. The perps were not standing down and the city couldn’t meet their demands in time.

Then the kid volunteered to negotiate and Jeffery’s budding headache morphed into a full on migraine. He argued with the kid. He argued with Captain Allen. There was no point in sending Connor in when this was clearly a suicide mission. Hank wouldn’t survive losing another kid. Connor was one of his best detectives and he really couldn’t afford to lose him.

Ultimately, he was overruled by both Connor and Allen and he resigned himself to having to watch the kid die when things went south. They were running out of time.

Then Connor confronted the perps.

And he talked them down enough that several SWAT members could worm their way in undetected and take positions surrounding them.

Then all hell broke loose.

The main perp took aim at Connor and fired, but the kid didn’t go down.

It was one thing to read Hank’s reports of Connor taking down heavily armed men three times his size with no problem. It was another thing to actually see the kid in action.

The whole fight was over in minutes as Connor took down the main group and SWAT picked off the stragglers. The hostages were traumatized with a few scrapes but were otherwise unharmed.

Midnight sees everyone back at the station to file their reports and get the victims sorted out. Connor is on the receiving end of many congratulatory fist bumps and back slaps and the kid takes them in stride.

Eventually, Fowler calls him into his office.

“You did good work today Connor.”

The kid swells with pride, “Thank you, Captain Fowler. It means a lot to hear you say that.”

“Alright,” he says, “just don’t go pulling a stunt like that again!”

The kid’s smile took on a hint of mischief, “I can make no promises, Captain.”

Jeffery felt the tell-tell signs of a headache.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @livealemon


End file.
